The shocking reality of Professor Membrane -Invader Zim
by starhime13
Summary: this fanfic is an expiriment with Bitbrane aka prof membrane x miss bitters please rate
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Invader Zim the shocking reality Prof Membrane faces chap 1 the loneliness preview I don't intend to copywrite I wanted to expiriment with x miss bitters because with every couple its either zim x dib or zim x gaz or zim x tak...  
This is a preview of it, follow if your curious and rate this preview if your bored XD

Proffessor Membrane took a break from his expiriments and decided to spend time with his family.  
1st he decided to listen to Dib talking about his paranormal science or whatever he calls it these days.  
He went up to Dib's room and knocked the door saying,"Its your father wanting to be a great dad by listening to you so open up."

Dib thought, whenever he says that all he does is try to take us to a resturant then just leaves us and goes to do his expiriments...  
Dib opens the door with a sarcastic smile saying,"hey dad what are we gonna do for family night now cause I'm sorta busy trying to stop Zim from taking over the world."  
Prof. Membrane replied,"that's great son and I would like to listen to your plan to save earth from your friend Zim."  
Dib said,"He isn't my friend and why do you wanna suddenly listen to my plans is it so you can call yourself a good father and leave us alone again?"  
Prof. Membrane said,"Dib I'm trying my best to be a father and I'm also trying to change the world for you kids, someday you will understand Dib."  
Dib asked,"Are you really trying to change the world so Gaz and I can be happy or is it so you can be happy?  
Prof. Membrane replied,"Dib you only seem to be the one with that problem, Gaz seems perfectly fine with the fact that I'm not here all the time."  
Dib said,"No she isn't, she used to be a girl that was always happy and not wanting to rip anyones brains out, she never even touched a video game system; until mom died, you never even showed up at her funeral cause of 1 of your expiriments and no one gave her the proper guidence."  
Prof. Membrane said,"I left you to be the 1 to be Gaz's role model cause I trusted you Dib."  
Dib asked,"How can I be a role model when I don't know what choices I should make let alone her; get out Dad unless you have the answer to my question."

Prof. Membrane walked out of Dib's room.  
Dib was right, he has been a failure of a father and failed to show them the proper guidence they needed and has left them alone, thinking he was a great father but in reality he failed at being 1...  
Prof Membrane has a idea that will make sure that his kids will never be alone again.  
They are missing a mom's soft touch right so maybe he can go onto this great new dating website that his co workers mentioned and find a suitable wife.

Prof membrane went into his room and turned on the computer go to the website ' .  
He made a profile that states Professor Membrane Age 46 has 2 kids loves science in any form or way Tries to change the world with science Pretty awesome in bed

Next day he had 1 person who sent a request to go on a blind date..

Her name Miss Bitters she is a former beauty queen, she teaches kids looking for someone awesome in bed there was a message it said"Meet me at Meaty's Pizza hog tonight, I will have a single red rose in my hand and you better be as good as you say you are in bed.

Tonight aka "the date with Miss Bitters"  
Prof. Membrane got his lucky lab coat on with chocolates in 1 hand, flowers in the other hand."  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
FOLLOW IF you wanna see how this date goes, wheter they end up getting married or he ends up failing to woo her in XD 


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Invader Zim the shocking reality prof membrane faces chap 1 part 2 The date with Miss bitters sorry for it taking so long..  
I don't intend to copywrite.

Prof. Membrane got his lucky lab coat on along with his red rose.  
He wrote a note saying " Dear kids I'm gonna be out to find you guys a new mom so please behave and don't go near my stuff.  
Love dad"

Prof. Membrane then got to the resturant.  
He sat at table 3.  
He waited for her, saw a beautiful blonde but she had a date already...  
He waited for two hours!  
How long does it take for a woman to get ready?!

Then a old, wrinkly lady showed up...  
She said,"Hi are you the guy that's good in bed?"  
Prof Membrane replied,"Yes and I'm waiting for my beloved Miss Bitters."  
She smiled wickedly,"I am Miss Bitters."  
Prof Membrane looked shocked and said,"No you're not, Miss Bitters is a hot blonde beauty queen who is currently a teacher not some ugly old lady!"  
Miss Bitters laughed saying,"Yeah but you get what you get so your place or mine lets make this quick."  
He replied,"No I think I'm good..."

Prof Membrane got into the car and went home as fast as he could...  
Then he meant a beautiful woman that had the beauty of a goddess...  
After that he didn't remember what happened.

He woke up in a strange place and next to him was...Miss Bitters...!  
He screamed and asked,"Where am I you ugly hag?"  
She replied,"When you were running to your car, I accidently drugged you and its a waste to leave a drugged man alone and plus I haven't had any action for a long time...  
Prof Membrane screamed and said," Lets prentend that this never happened and now I think I should find my way to the exist."  
Miss Bitters laughed evily and said,"There is no exist...Muhahhahahha."  
Prof Membrane tried to run away but Miss Bitters took out what looked like a large needle and injected him with it...  
Prof Membrane then passed out while Miss Bitters causually violates his body.

Mean while at Zim's base...  
Dib said,"Thanks Zim, I guess I owe you one."  
Zim said,"Now give me some ramen noodles."  
Dib then handed it to him.  
The blonde beauty queen looked up at Zim and Dib and asked,"When can I get out of here; I have a date with the famous Prof Membrane..."


End file.
